Comme une soeur
by m4r13
Summary: [Traduction d'une fic de Jeconais.] COMPLET. Hermione est fatiguée de l'image qu'elle donne, et elle décide qu'elle peut arranger ce problème avec son courage Gryffondorien et ses recherches.


**Comme une soeur**

**Par Jeconais**

**Traduit par m4r13**

Tout appartient à JKR

**

* * *

**

Hermione soupira et éteignit l'ordinateur devant lequel elle était assise. Elle avait été surprise en revenant pour les vacances de voir qu'un ordinateur avait été mis dans sa chambre. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils souhaitaient, lui et sa mère, qu'elle garde contact avec la culture moldue.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se jeter sur le manuel d'utilisation - quarante cinq secondes précisément. Elle était maintenant la fière propriétaire d'un processeur Pentium 2, 300 Mhz, avec 64mb de ram, et une carte graphique Riva TNT. Il y avait aussi un lecteur Cd-rom 8x, une carte son, un écran de quinze pouces, et un modem Internet de 33,6k.

Il l'avait occupé une bonne partie de l'été, une fois qu'elle eut fini de faire ses devoirs et qu'elle eut commencé à s'ennuyer.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait interdit que Ron, Harry et elle se voient pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les Mangemorts ; ils devaient donc passer tout l'été sous le Fidelius, ne communiquant que par hiboux et poudre de cheminette. Même si ils avaient pu rester en contact constant, ce n'était tout simplement pas pareil.

Alors elle s'était plongée dans le monde virtuel de l'Internet. Elle devait quand même limiter ses accès, parce que la connexion à la minute était très chère. Même si ses deux parents étaient dentistes, les notes de téléphone supérieures à une centaine de Livres ne seraient pas passées comme une lettre à la poste.

Elle avait commencé assez innocemment, mais elle eut tôt fait d'explorer le côté moins reluisant des choses, et même si les images la laissaient imperturbable, les histoires, elles, lui ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives.

Elle ne verrait plus jamais Kirk et Spock du même œil.

Cette solitude forcée lui donna aussi beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa vie, et au futur qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Elle évitait d'y penser, avec le climat incertain maintenu par Voldemort et ses attaques. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, pas sur ce plan là de sa vie en tout cas.

Et puis il était temps qu'elle ait le petit ami qu'elle voulait.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas si facile. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient des garçons, il y aurait toujours des problèmes si elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait dix sept ans, et avec la guerre en cours plus Voldemort, elle n'allait pas attendre plus pour le lui dire. Elle avait attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il n'avait fait aucun geste vers elle, elle allait donc prendre l'initiative.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal.

Avec un soupir, elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à planifier. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire ça sur un coup de tête, tout devait être correctement organisé, sinon ça ne marcherait pas du tout.

Elle connaissait au moins sa première réaction. C'était toujours ça.

Hermione soupira en le voyant arriver sur le quai de la gare; elle pouvait repérer ses cheveux dans la foule facilement. Ils étaient vraiment caractéristiques, et elle voulait vraiment passer ses mains dedans.

Elle l'observa quand il dit bonjour à leur autre ami, et ils vinrent tout deux vers elle.

"Hé," dit il, en lui donnant une rapide accolade. C'était inhabituel, peut être que tout compte fait ce ne sera pas si compliqué.

Elle embrassa son autre ami et elle les suivit dans leur recherche de compartiment. Puisqu'elle était Préfète en Chef, elle passerait la plus grande partie de la journée dans le compartiment des préfets, avant de pouvoir les rejoindre.

"Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda t'il. "Tu m'as l'air un peu distraite."

Il le verrait. Il a toujours été son ami, même quand ils se fâchaient de temps en temps.

"Je vais bien." Répondit elle, avec un demi sourire. "Vraiment".

Il acquiesçât et recommença à discuter des Canons de Chudley.

* * *

Elle s'observa dans le miroir avec critique. Elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces filles qui passaient à la télé - mais elle était assez jolie. Bien sûr, elle dépassait le seuil 'critique' des 50kg, mais elle avait une jolie silhouette - Quand les robes informes qu'elle devait porter à l'école ne la cachaient pas.

Elle pensait les attacher, ou coiffer différemment ses cheveux, mais elle décida de ne rien en faire. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime pour elle, pas pour une image idéalisée qui s'effacerait comme un arc en ciel après la tempête.

Elle quitta la tour Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ses deux amis étaient dingues de ce jeu, et même si elle appréciait le jeu, elle préférait de loin le voir voler. Elle l'avait bien caché, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une partie, ses pensées et son regard étaient focalisés sur lui.

Avant qu'ils n'aient finit, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler à tous les deux ensemble, pas pour le moment.

Depuis trop longtemps, elle se sentait prise au piège. Prise au piège d'une manière confortable et rassurante, mais plus pour longtemps.

Les aliments lui semblaient sec et sans saveur, mais elle avala le tout. Il était important qu'elle ne se sente pas faible plus tard. Surtout si ça ne se passait pas bien - alors que ses mains la toucheraient comme elle avait très envie qu'il la touche.

Elle avait rêvé de ses mains dans les siennes, de son bras autour des ses épaules, de se sentir en sécurité avec lui, sa tête contre son torse, protégée du monde.

"La détention de ce soir est absolument injuste," dit son autre ami avec humeur. "Rogue".

"Je sais" Lui dit elle, compatissante. Elle avait vu Malefoy saboter sa potion, comme Rogue d'ailleurs, ce qui n'avait absolument pas empêché le Professeur de donner une retenue.

Elle aurait été plus énervée après lui, si il ne lui avait pas justement créé l'ouverture qu'elle souhaitait.

"Je dois étudier." Dit elle à son ami qui n'avait pas de retenue. "Est ce que tu vas faire tes devoirs ?"

Il soupira et la fixa avec ce petit sourire qui la remuait à l'intérieur. "Bien sûr."

C'était un des autres signes qu'il avait mûri, et que son heure à elle avait sonné.

"Je vous verrai tous deux tout à l'heure." murmura leur autre ami en les quittant.

Il se leva. "Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera." Dit il avec un autre soupir.

"C'est si dur de passer du temps avec moi ?" Demanda t elle d'un ton badin. Seulement ce n'était plus badin. C'était important pour elle, et elle avait besoin de connaître la réponse. Elle la voulait maintenant, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus respirer avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit il simplement, comme si la question était ridicule.

Et elle l'était.

"Pouvons nous parler ? " Demanda t elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

"Je croyais que c'est ce que nous faisions." Dit il, ayant l'air un peu perdu.

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas ici. Une fois que nous serons seuls."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Hermione qui ne veut pas aller à la bibliothèque ?" Taquina t il.

Elle lui donna gentiment un coup de coude dans l'estomac et elle détourna son attention. Etre Préfète en Chef avait quelques avantages, et avoir sa propre chambre était l'un d'eux. Elle était située loin des Salles Communes des quatre Maisons, et pour plus de commodités près de la bibliothèque. Ca lui procurait un peu de solitude qui était pour elle le plus intéressant des privilèges.

Elle rentra, se sentant chez elle dans cette pièce. "Désires tu une boisson ?"

"Je t'en prie." Répondit il un peu formellement. Elle pouvait voir qu'il l'a taquinait, ses yeux étaient toujours très expressifs.

"Prends un siège." Dit elle en se dirigeant dans un des coin de la pièce et en servant un verre de jus d'orange frais. Tant d'années à être bloquée dans un rôle à faire la mise au point lui permettaient de connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui.

Elle revint vers lui, humectant distraitement ses lèvres. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et lui passa son verre, en remarquant qu'il se mettait à l'aise – Il avait plié proprement ses robes sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle s'assit face à lui. Pendant une seconde elle souhaita porter quelque chose de plus révélateur, quelque chose qui la mettrait en confiance, un dopant qui lui permettrait de faire ça.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, se rappela t elle.

" Est ce que tu penses que je suis jolie ?"

Il eu l'air perdu à sa question soudaine et impromptue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son style d'être vaniteuse, mais c'était la seule ouverture qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle avait un Q.I. bien supérieur à la moyenne, elle était la plus brillante sorcière de leur génération, une droguée du travail, et pourtant elle était là, posant des questions ridicules en tentant de commencer une conversation.

"Oui." Répondit il honnêtement, ses yeux captivés et curieux.

C'était ce qu'elle aimait avec lui. Il donnait toujours une réponse franche et directe quand on lui posait une question, et il était à l'aise en la donnant.

"Pourquoi ne sommes nous jamais sortis ensemble ?" Demanda t elle.

Il parut surpris.

En fait, il avait l'air choqué.

"Je..." Commença t il.

Ca y était. C'était sa chance.

Elle se releva de sa chaise, pour glisser sur ses genoux, et se rapprocher de lui, agenouillé devant ses pieds. Elle gardait son langage corporel aussi ouvert que possible; la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait était de le faire fuir. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, elle l'avait tellement projeté pour oser faire ça. Elle devait lui apparaître vulnérable, parce que tout le reste le mettrai sur ses gardes, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais passer ses barrières. Elle vit la confusion prendre forme dans ses yeux - Ce n'était pas son attitude normale, mais revenir dans son attitude habituelle voudrait dire qu'elle reviendrait dans l'ancien schéma de leur relation et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

"Est ce que tu veux que je réponde ?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça lentement.

"Parce que tu ne penses pas à moi sous cet angle. Parce que tu me vois plus comme la petite soeur que comme une potentielle petite amie. Parce que tu penses que je suis à Ron ?"

Il acquiesça de nouveau. "Et bien, oui."

"En les prenant dans l'ordre inverse, pourquoi crois tu que je suis pour Ron ?" Lui demanda t elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il glissa de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et elle cacha un petit soupir. Il avait une noblesse naturelle qui était beaucoup plus évoluée que celle de Ron et de beaucoup de garçons. Les autres filles le savaient toutes en le voyant, mais elles n'étaient pas très sûres de ce qui allait avec le reste du paquetage.

"Et bien." Dit il lentement, en la regardant. "Je pensais que vous flirtiez avec Ron ces dernières années. Et ça a toujours été évident que Ron t'aime, tu sais, ça tombe sous le sens."

Hermione acquiesça. "Je sais." murmura t elle amèrement. "C'est mon rôle, n'est ce pas ? Je suis censée passer du temps avec lui, en t'aidant comme une bonne copine et te regarder rendre une fille extraordinairement heureuse, pendant que je passe mes meilleurs années de ma vie à me chamailler avec un autre, me demandant ce que je fais avec lui, mais sachant que je ne peux pas le quitter sinon ça briserait notre trio, et que je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

Il la regarda; un choc évident marqué sur le visage, dans ses yeux.

"As tu déjà réfléchi à ce que je voulais de la vie ?" Demanda t elle encore, gardant cette fois son amertume pour elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute; il ne l'avait certainement pas fait exprès.

"Je pensais que tu voulais Ron." Dit il ouvertement. "Et je pense que je n'ai jamais réfléchi au reste; je pensais que ce serait le genre de chose dont tu voudrais parler avec lui."

"Je pensais que je me résignerais à vivre avec Ron." Dit elle dans un soupir. "Et c'était aussi ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr. J'aurais eu ton amitié pour toujours, et - avec un peu d'espoir - je n'aurais pas été trop malheureuse. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai plus quatorze ans. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je ne suis plus la fille qui est tombée tellement amoureuse de son meilleur ami qu'elle a tout fait pour le cacher."

Elle sourit presque à son expression. Elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu ses yeux aussi écarquillés par le choc, et elle était presque sûre qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. A moins que Voldemort avoue ses péchés et qu'il entre au couvent.

"Est ce que tu sais comment je vois ma vie avec Ron maintenant ? Maintenant que je suis plus âgée et un peu plus réfléchie ?"

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux toujours intéressés.

"Comme vivre un cauchemar." Murmura t elle. "Comment peut on avoir une relation avec quelqu'un pour qui l'activité principale d'un couple est de s'envoyer des piques ? Où on se fait du mal avec nos mots, où on abîme l'autre dans nos disputes. On se dispute sur tout, Harry. Absolument tout. On ne peux pas baser une relation là dessus."

"Je pensais que c'était une forme de tension sexuelle refoulée." Murmura Harry.

"C'est ce que je pensais." Dit elle en soupirant. "Mais non en fait. Ron et moi sommes amis, mais nous ne serons jamais plus que ça maintenant." Elle l'observa, elle vit la confusion dans ses yeux, et elle approuva en elle même cette réaction. "Pourquoi ne commencerai je pas au début ?"

Il acquiesça, comme si il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

"Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi. J'étais le rat de bibliothèque dans le coin, et tu as essayé d'empêcher Ron de me dévaloriser. J'avais un béguin pour toi de la taille de Poudlard. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie face au Troll, effaçant la bêtise qu'avait faite Ron. Et je t'ai vu, comme Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Et j'ai su quel serait mon but dans la vie. J'étais là pour t'aider - Faire ce que je pouvais pour te faciliter la tâche, de t'aider et d'être sûre que tu survivrais à ce qui arriverait.

"Tous mes livres d'enfants me sont revenus à la mémoire. Je savais ce que j'étais. J'étais l'amie courageuse. Et je le savais, parce que le héros ne tombe jamais amoureux de sa complice. Le héros tombe amoureux de la princesse. La complice a le bouffon, le gars légèrement moins bien, qui est toujours autour du héros, qui est là pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour montrer de temps en temps sa bravoure. Je le sais, parce que j'étais le rat de bibliothèque aux grandes dents.

"Ainsi soit il. J'ai pris confiance en moi grâce à toi, grâce à Viktor ensuite, quand j'ai eu mes dents réajustées. Et à chaque fois que je regardais autour de moi, ma vision du monde en était renforcée. Tu sauvais une jeune fille sans défense seule, pendant que j'étais inconsciente.

"J'étais jalouse de Ginny. J'étais la belle aux bois dormant, rêvant de mon prince qui me réveillerait avec un baiser, quand elle était sauvée par le prince des contes de fées. Tu as combattu le Mal pour elle, tu as risqué ta vie pour elle.

"Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai le droit d'être stupide de temps en temps, parce que même les pensées stupides proviennent de vrais sentiments. J'étais toujours en train d'agir comme si j'étais la plus mature. Tu n'as jamais vu les fois où j'allais dans mon dortoir pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ou faire voler les oreillers à travers la pièce. J'utilisais autant de charme que toi autour de mon lit pour être sûre que personne ne sache que je pleurais jusqu'à épuisement.

"Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Je me suis tellement fondue dans cette optique depuis si longtemps que je pensais que c'était la seule possibilité qui me restait. Si c'était mon rôle dans la vie, j'allais le jouer à la perfection. Je l'avais accepté totalement. Je voulais que Ron m'invite pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, mais il ne l'a pas fait, alors j'y suis allée avec Viktor, parce que je pensais rendre Ron jaloux. Mais il n'a jamais pris la perche, et nous avons continué à nous quereller. Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Ma destinée semblait prendre plaisir à m'ennuyer. Alors mon espoir a tourné au désespoir, et mon désespoir en peur. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter ça.

"Je savais qu'en restant ton amie, je resterais près de toi toute ma vie. J'aurais essayé de devenir amie avec toutes celles que tu aurais désirées, et j'aurais caché ma jalousie lorsque tu l'aurais, elle, rendue extraordinairement heureuse et pas moi - rassurée par le fait qu'elle ne te connaîtrait jamais autant que je te connais.

"Mais cet été, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Maman. Et je lui ai tout dit; _absolument tout_ ce que nous avons fait, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais convaincue que ma place était avec Ron.

"Alors, je le lui ai dit. Je lui ai racontée notre histoire, et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?"

Il nia de la tête.

"Que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée."

Elle s'arrêta pendant une seconde. "Tout a changé à ce moment précis. Pour la première fois, j'ai admis que ce n'était pas Ron avec qui je voulais vivre. Je te voulais toi." Elle eu un sourire taquin. "J'étais l'une de celles qui te voulaient, toi."

"Ron est quelqu'un de génial. Il peut être brillant, il est extrêmement loyal, et c'est un ami génial. Mais c'est tout. Mon coeur ne bat pas plus vite quand je le vois. Je n'ai pas envie de me maquiller ou de mettre des vêtements plus serrés quand il me regarde, je n'ai pas envie de me sentir attirante pour lui, pas comme pour toi. Je ne peux pas aimer Ron parce que 'peut être' il deviendra, un jour, quelqu'un de bien. Je peux seulement l'apprécier comme il est maintenant, et ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Quand j'ai dit ça à maman, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?" Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. "Elle m'a dit que ça ressemblait plus à une relation avec un frère qu'une probable relation amoureuse. Et elle avait raison.

"Nous nous disputons, nous nous battons, nous nous réconcilions platoniquement, et nous savons que nous serons présents l'un pour l'autre. Mais c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'étincelle; pas pour moi en tout cas."

Elle s'étira vers lui et lui prit sa boisson, buvant pour sa gorge sèche. Elle changea de position, croisant ses jambes à l'indienne. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir maintenant, et qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir normalement. "Qu'est ce que tu recherches dans une fille, Harry ?"

Il eut l'air perdu à ce soudain changement de conversation.

"S'il te plait", le pria t elle. "Dis moi la vérité."

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi." Soupira t il, en évitant son regard. Un signe évident qu'il mentait. "Après Cho, et le reste."

"Réfléchis y maintenant." Dit elle.

Il sourit légèrement. "Je suppose que je veux quelqu'un de solide." Dit il, ses yeux dans le vague. "Je veux quelqu'un qui va rester auprès de moi tout le temps, qui va supporter mes humeurs et mes problèmes. Quelqu'un qui sera là quand je combattrai Voldemort.

"Je veux quelqu'un qui ait les pieds sur terre. Qui ne veut pas de moi comme un trophée ou comme un prix. Quelqu'un qui me veut pour moi, et pas parce que je suis riche et connu.

"Je veux quelqu'un dont je serai fier. Quelqu'un qui va réussir dans ce qu'elle fait. Quelqu'un qui va me dire quand elle pense que j'ai tort et que je suis un peu trop imbu de moi, mais qui ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur après.

"Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime." Finit il sur une voix à peine audible. "Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Je veux quelqu'un qui m'appartienne totalement, avec qui je pourrais avoir la famille que je n'ai jamais eu."

Elle sentit une larme descendre le long de sa joue en l'écoutant, et elle l'essuya rapidement. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, et elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle s'arrêta, attendant qu'il la regarde. "J'ai été avec toi tout au long du chemin." Dit elle doucement. "Je t'ai suivi partout, et je n'arrêterai jamais de le faire."

Elle décida de lui donner quelques secondes pour qu'il assimile ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Est ce que tu sais ce que je veux faire en sortant de Poudlard ?"

"Etre Ministre de la Magie." Dit il instantanément.

Elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber en le regardant. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça à personne.

"Comment est ce que tu le sais ?" Demanda t elle.

Il eut encore ce sourire de filou, ce demi sourire qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite, faisant pulser le sang de ses veines. "Parce que c'est toi."

Elle sourit légèrement. C'était tellement une réponse à la Harry. "Est ce que ça t'ennuierait d'être marié au Ministre ?"

"Bien sûr que non." Sourit il.

« Et comment est ce que Ron le prendrait d'être marié à la Ministre ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'arrêta, puis grimaça.

« Exactement. » Dit elle sèchement. « Est ce que tu le vois m'encourager, ou est ce que tu le vois ne pas replonger dans sa peur de redevenir le mari de X ou le copain de Y ? Est ce que tu le vois faire tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider, mais en y arrivant pas parce que quelque part en lui, il ne veut plus être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un de connu ? Je sais que je ne peux pas atteindre mon potentiel maximum avec lui, et je ne veux plus accepter ça maintenant. »

« Ron peut changer. » Dit il, un peu mollement.

Loyauté : Une autre des facettes qu'elle adorait en lui. "Et il ne le ferra peut être pas. » Dit elle avec un soupir. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'une possibilité. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque. »

Il eut l'air malheureux, et elle devina que c'était plus sur le fait que Ron et elle ne seraient jamais en couple qu'autre chose.

Une pensée traversa soudain son esprit et elle sentit qu'elle blanchissait à vue d'œil. « Tu nous voulais ensemble, comme ça si tu mourrais, nous aurions eu l'autre, n'est ce pas ?"

Ses yeux vinrent fixés les siens, l'auscultant, creusant dans des endroits dont elle n'était pas encore sûre et qu'elle aurait peut être voulu gardé secret.

« Oui. » Dit il simplement.

Elle se pencha en arrière. Ca devait être horrible de savoir que vous deviez vous battre pour vivre aussi jeune. L'horreur que ça représentait, après les cauchemars et les abus, de savoir que ça ne finirait que quand il aura tué ou sera tué. Combien de ses décisions avaient été faite avec cette pensée à l'esprit ? Après Cho, combien de filles a-t-il repoussées, pour une raison ou une autre, avec à chaque fois un sourire gentil et de douces excuses qui faisaient que la fille en question ne se sentait pas jeter mais juste détourner de son but ?

Elle le regarda, rencontrant ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais échoué à quelque chose que j'ai fait." Si il y avait une chose dans laquelle elle avait confiance, c'était sa capacité d'apprendre et sa magie. "Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Harry."

Il lui sourit gentiment. « C'est peut être hors de ta portée. »

« Je refuse de le croire. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment; ils pourraient régler ça plus tard. Il était temps de faire avancer les choses.

« Alors, » Murmura t elle. « Tu sais que Ron et moi ne seront jamais ensemble. Je refuse d'être juste une amie ; Je veux être l'héroïne. Donc parlons un peu de la raison qui fait que tu ne penses pas à moi sous cet angle, que je suis une sorte de sœur pour toi. »

Il acquiesça doucement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour toi. » Dit elle légèrement, se rapprochant un peu de lui. « Je rêve de toi m'embrassant. Je rêve de marcher dans la neige avec toi. Je rêve de te voir m'arrêter de travailler, avec des mots tendres et de doux baisers, me sortant de mes livres juste parce que tu peux le faire.

« Je rêve de me réveiller près de toi, un peu endolorie, mais tellement heureuse que ce n'est pas grave. Je rêve de t'embrasser le matin pour te souhaiter une bonne journée, goûtant à tes lèvres, et faisant l'amour avant le petit déjeuner.

« Je rêve de pouvoir suivre les instructions de tous les livres que j'aurais trouvé avec toi, toutes les idées et toutes les positions. Tu peux penser que Lavande ou Parvati seraient plus intéressantes au lit, mais je les surpasserai. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais faire une recherche sur un sujet que je veux apprendre. J'ai trouvé des choses qu'on peut faire qu'elles n'ont même jamais rêvé de faire, et je veux les faire avec toi.

« Est ce qu'une sœur te dirait ça ? » S'arrêta t elle, en essayant de ne pas rougir comme Ron. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sexe comme ça avant, mais c'était le seul moyen de l'atteindre. C'était son plan pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur, quelque soit le rôle mental dans lequel il l'avait placé.

Il remua inconfortablement, sans la lâcher du regard. "Non." Murmura t il. "Ca ne ressemble pas à une soeur."

« Tu as déjà dit que j'étais jolie. » Continua t elle. « As tu déjà fantasmé sur moi ? Regarder mes fesses ou mes seins ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

Elle acquiesça, Elle s'attendait à ça. Les fantasmes n'avaient été, comme elle le pensait, que dans un sens pendant toutes ces années. Elle occupait la partie asexuée dans son cerveau, et elle n'en avait jamais bougé. C'était à elle de changer sa place.

Elle se releva et toucha sa jambe. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers son pantalon, ses muscles se crisper. Elle avait pensé aller plus loin, de le toucher plus intimement pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse. Mais ça n'aurait pas marché. Il aurait couru, très vite. Elle se devait de ne pas le brusquer.

Il était tendu maintenant, inconfortable. Un tel contraste d'innocence et d'expérience. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement, il pouvait se battre avec n'importe qui, plusieurs personnes à la fois si il le voulait, mais une simple main sur sa jambe, un simple toucher lui faisait plus peur que d'affronter une légion de Mangemorts.

Elle eut une tendre expression. "Est ce que tu peux répondre à une question indiscrète ?"

Il l'observa, sans pour autant acquiescer, en attendant de voir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Quels sont tes fantasmes ?"

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

"Harry" l'appela t elle doucement. "Regarde moi s'il te plait."

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise..." Commença t il.

"Je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas." Dit elle en l'interrompant. "Mais réponds, s'il te plait, pour moi." Elle savait qu'il n'esquiverait jamais une question directe de sa part.

"Je..." commença t il, sa voix se cassant légèrement. Il était toujours très rouge. "De filles." Dit il finalement. "Juste des filles, tu sais, le faisant avec moi."

"Faisant l'amour ?" Lui proposa t elle, pour l'aider un peu, et pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ses réponses.

"Oui, de ça." Acquiesça t il.

"Où est ce que tu fais l'amour ?" Demanda t elle. "Dans tes fantasmes."

Il tenta encore de détourner son regard, mais elle releva la main, lui touchant le visage, l'arrêtant. "C'est Ok." Le rassura t elle. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui était derrière elle et baissa les lumières. "Dit le moi, Harry, s'il te plait."

"Partout" Murmura t il. "Dans mon lit, dans la salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie et le bureau de Dumbledore." Il s'arrêta pendant une brève seconde. "Sur le bureau de Rogue."

Elle tressaillit soudainement et elle avala sa salive. L'idée qu'il puisse la prendre sur le bureau du malveillant Professeur n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était une image très forte. Elle avait déjà rêvé de coucher avec Harry pendant des années, ses pensées dérivant vers des fins de plus en plus érotiques avec l'âge et une compréhension de sa sexualité, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. L'idée de faire quelque chose de si privé, de le faire avec quelqu'un avec qui c'était si juste, combiné au frisson de le faire dans un endroit si interdit était absolument enivrante.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda t il.

Elle lui sourit doucement; il était tellement innocent. La plupart des garçons l'auraient déjà allongé, ayant lu à travers les lignes, et présumant ce qu'elle avait à offrir. "Sur qui fantasmes tu le plus ?" Demanda t elle encore. Elle était sûre de pouvoir deviner les noms : Ginny, Parvati, Lavande, Susan Bones, peut être même Tonks.

Il leva la main et enleva ses lunettes, se frottant l'arrête du nez. Il la regarda, et elle plongea dans ses yeux. L'effet était encore plus intense quand il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

"Je ne fantasme pas vraiment sur quelqu'un." Dit il doucement. "Elle est sans visage, parfois même sans corps défini. C'est plus des émotions que je ressens que les personnes impliquées. J'ai essayé quelques fois, tu sais ? Après avoir vu quelque morceaux de peau - une esquisse de la culotte de Parvati ou quand Susan porte un de ses hauts un peu lâche et qu'elle se baisse devant moi."

Elle le savait. La rousse Poufsouffle était très fière de ses attributs et utilisait toutes les bonnes opportunités pour les montrer. Harry était une de ses proies favorites.

"Mais." Continua t il. "Rapidement l'image s'atténue et s'efface, et je peux sentir des mains sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne, m'encourageant, et je ferme les yeux pour ressentir."

Elle tendit doucement sa main et toucha ses cheveux.

Il eut l'air de reculer pour éloigner sa main, mais resta à sa portée. Ce qui lui laissa un peu d'espoir. Ses cheveux étaient doux comme elle le pensait et elle adorait passer ses mains dedans.

Il y eut un silence entre eux; ses yeux l'observaient sans fin. Ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Le problème était que de toucher ses cheveux pouvait ressembler au toucher d'une petite soeur pour lui - d'une petite soeur jouant au coiffeur.

Avoir eu tort sur ses fantasmes était quelque chose d'inattendu, mais dans un sens c'était intéressant. Ron était un livre ouvert pour elle. Elle savait comment il allait réagir, quel bouton presser pour qu'il fasse quelque chose - C'était facile. Même après tout ce temps, Harry la surprenait encore et la rendait un peu confuse, un peu énervée.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait d'un partenaire.

"Je ne suis pas ta soeur, Harry." Dit elle simplement.

Il acquiesça doucement.

"Qu'est ce qu'une soeur pour toi ?"

Il cligna des yeux.

"Tu penses bien à moi comme à une soeur ?"

Il acquiesça à moitié, comme si sa perspective avait commencé à changer.

"Alors," Commença t elle. "Qu'est ce qu'une soeur pour toi ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait plus confortable maintenant que la conversation s'était éloignée du sexe. Ce qui lui fit penser à son innocence, et à son manque d'expérience. Il n'avait personne pour le prendre à part et lui parler de sexe, et elle ne le voyait vraiment pas parler de ça avec Ron ou Seamus ou un autre de quelque chose de si intensément privée pour lui.

"Quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour moi, quelqu'un qui va m'aimer même si j'ai tort. Quelqu'un qui va me soutenir." Il sourit faiblement. "Quelqu'un qui va me laisser recopier ses devoirs en retard parce que je m'entraînais au Quidditch."

Elle était touchée, à part pour la dernière partie, qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière. "Ca peut être une soeur." Lui montra t elle gentiment. "Mais ça peut aussi être une petite amie."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, surpris.

"Imagine tout ça, voir plus. Imagine avoir besoin de soutien et savoir que tu peux embrasser quelqu'un qui te caressera le dos et t'embrassera pour faire fuir tes peurs. Imagine avoir une mauvaise journée sachant que quelqu'un t'attends à la maison, ou au lit, et que tu peux te blottir contre elle, et passer la nuit dans ses bras." Elle pouvait entendre un petit tremblement dans sa voix, et elle se demandait si elle avait l'air aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle essayait de le montrer. C'était le début de son argumentation pour montrer qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des soeurs - Qu'elle appartenait à celle des partenaires pour la vie.

"Une soeur ne me quitterait jamais." Murmura t il.

"Une soeur peut te quitter." Dit elle doucement. "Les gens grandissent et changent; ils se séparent et reviennent ensemble. Mais quelqu'un qui te donne son coeur par choix, pas par obligation du sang, sera là pour toujours."

Il eut l'air surpris, comme si il n'avait jamais étudié le problème sous cet angle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait ce n'était pas une surprise. Il voulait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui serait là pour lui, et comme il pensait qu'elle était à Ron, c'était parfait pour lui. Et ça aurait pu rester comme ça, mais elle pouvait lui offrir tellement plus, et elle espérait qu'il commençait à le voir.

Elle se releva doucement et elle défit ses robes, les pliant pour les mettre sur un dossier de chaise. Elle portait l'uniforme standard de l'école. Elle avait pensé porter un soutien gorge violet dessous sa chemise blanche, mais ce n'était pas elle. Bien sûr, elle aimait porter de la lingerie fine comme toutes les filles, mais parfois le confortable et habituelle était le mieux, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses impressions.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, tout a fait consciente que l'atmosphère avait légèrement changé. Il était de nouveau nerveux, mais pas autant qu'auparavant. Il était temps de tenter de briser la dernière barrière. Toutes ses recherches de l'été lui revinrent en tête, les points importants lui revenant à la mémoire.

"Ferme tes yeux, Harry." Murmura t elle.

"Je ne sais pas si je le veux." Répondit il honnêtement.

"S'il te plait." Lui supplia t elle. "Aie confiance en moi."

Il posa sa tête contre le siège derrière lui et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

"Je vais te raconter un de mes fantasmes." Dit elle, se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça, mais elle était sûre que si elle le touchait trop il partirait. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ou dire quelque chose. Ecoute moi."

Il acquiesça, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, il avait l'air tellement relaxé et elle sourit gentiment.

"Je sais que tu as eu une mauvaise journée." Dit elle doucement, tentant de rendre sa voix la plus douce possible. "Et je veux t'aider à te relaxer. Tu rentres à la maison, m'appelant, un peu exaspéré. Mais tu ne peux pas me trouver, alors tu te diriges vers notre chambre."

Il bougea légèrement, sa respiration à peine plus rapide, et elle sent pointer l'espoir. Cette sensation était presque étouffante.

"Tu es pétrifié, tu n'en crois pas tes yeux. Parce que je suis là, agenouillé sur notre lit portant seulement ta cravate de Gryffondor, te regardant, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

"Je t'observe alors que ton visage change de couleur. Tout ce qui pouvait t'ennuyer est maintenant oublié, alors que tu te diriges vers moi, intimidé. Je me cambre un peu, fais ressortir mes seins. Je suis plus embrasée que je ne peux me souvenir, je veux que tu me touches, que tu me caresses, que tu m'embrasses.

"Tu es devant moi, m'observant avec des yeux enflammés. Tes mains passent dans mes cheveux, et tu y enfonces tes doigts. Tu tires ma tête en arrière, et tu m'embrasses, durement. Tu n'es pas doux; tu prends ce que tu veux de moi. Tu me prends."

Il avala sa salive; sa langue humecta ses lèvres.

"Tu arrêtes le baiser et recule, nous reprenons notre souffle tous les deux, ma poitrine se soulève." Continua t elle, son propre fantasme l'affectant autant qu'il l'affectait lui. "Tu te déshabilles rapidement. Tu lances ta cravate à un bout de la pièce, tes chaussures à un autre et ton pantalon atterrit sur une chaise. Mais je ne fais pas attention au désordre que tu crées, tout ce que je veux c'est Toi.

"Tu es là, devant moi, nu. Je peux voir que tu es aussi embrasé que je le suis. Je commence à défaire ta cravate, me laissant aussi nue que tu l'es, mais tu m'arrêtes. 'Garde là.' grognes tu, et je te souries, en glissant du lit vers le sol.

"Je m'agenouille devant toi, te regardant dans les yeux. Des pensées passent dans mon esprit, comment lorsque j'étais plus jeune ce geste semblait si avilissant, mais maintenant que je suis plus âgée je comprends. Je pensais que si je faisais cela, je serais soumise. Je m'approche, gardant ton regard, et j'observe ta réaction, lorsque tu réalises le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi."

Elle baissa son regard sur ses hanches, et elle se contraint à ne pas sauter de bonheur. "Harry." Murmura t elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant.

Il lui appartenait.

Même si il ne le savait pas encore, il lui appartenait. Ses yeux étaient brûlants, brûlants de désir, affamés. Elle devait juste le lui faire accepter maintenant. "Si j'étais ta soeur tu ne serais pas autant excité. Tu serais parti il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas ta soeur, mais je peux être beaucoup plus pour toi."

Il eu l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire; Son embarras se reflétait sur ses joues.

"Il reste un dernier test, Harry."

"Lequel ?" Demanda t il, sa voix plus basse qu'elle ne l'ai jamais entendue.

"Je vais t'embrasser."

Il souriait faiblement, comme si il avait deviné cette partie.

Elle bougea, et se mit à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle ne s'était jamais assise aussi intimement avec quelqu'un. Elle pouvait le sentir à travers son pantalon, et elle voulait vraiment, vraiment prendre son temps et l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Tellement de nouvelles expériences, tellement de connaissances à apprendre.

Sa nervosité revint, vengeresse. C'était le moment qui allait tout changer pour lui. Il pouvait ignorer ses mots, mais il ne pourrait pas ignorer un baiser. Un baiser représentait l'affection physique sans laquelle il avait grandi.

"J'ai peur." Murmura t il, en la regardant. "Je ne peux pas te perdre."

"Ca n'arrivera pas." Promit elle. "Même si ça ne marche pas, je serai toujours ton amie. Mais tu vas tellement y gagner." Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne se sentait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un, pas un vrai baiser sur la bouche en tout cas. Elle humecta ses lèvres et elle se pencha doucement vers lui. Il ne recula pas, et il garda ses yeux ouverts, l'observant intensément.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, sentant son haleine contre ses lèvres, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de fermer la distance qui les séparait.

La page Web sur laquelle elle avait lu sur la manière d'embrasser avait dit de commencer simple, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle laissa ses lèvres se frotter contre les siennes, doucement. C'était sa chance de lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, et elle n'allait pas échouer maintenant. Elle glissa ses mains vers son visage, le tenant immobile. Doucement, tendrement, tel un papillon elle déposa des baisers sur son nez, son front. Il avait de toute évidence confiance en elle, même lorsqu'elle retira ses lunettes pour embrasser ses yeux.

Elle revint vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore, un peu plus fermement. Elle rit doucement, ce son la surprit, ce qui le fit sourire, quand elle trouva qu'elle devait un peu pencher la tête pour éviter que leurs nez ne se croisent. Elle essaya encore, sans se tromper cette fois, et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, voulant qu'il fasse de même.

Et soudainement il répondit. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur pure la transpercer. Elle sentit ses bras glisser, la tenant maladroitement, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils pourraient travailler là dessus plus tard - Ils pourraient travailler sur tout ça beaucoup plus tard.

Elle relâcha son visage et arrêta doucement le baiser, sans s'empêcher d'afficher le plus grand sourire qu'elle puisse faire.

Il lui sourit, avec ce petit sourire. "J'avais tort tout à l'heure quand je disais que tu étais jolie." Murmura t il. "Tu es belle."

Elle rougit légèrement; ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle l'était ou pas, du moment qu'il le pensait. Elle n'était pas opposée à modifier son comportement, et ça avait l'air d'être un marché équitable. Si il lui donnait des compliments comme celui là, elle se trémousserait sur ses genoux. Ce qu'elle fit, et elle trouva qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être le type minette sexy avant, mais elle était là, se tortillant sur les genoux d'un garçon plus qu'émoustillé, avec seulement sa culotte et son pantalon les séparant.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui donner que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire. La liberté d'essayer, sachant qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à aller plus loin que ce qu'elle voulait. C'était toujours sa noblesse. Elle savait que si elle avait fait ça à Ron, Seamus, ou Dean leurs mains seraient sur elle pour la toucher et elle serait en train de les repousser.

Les mains de Harry étaient toujours sur son dos, comme si il était effrayé de les bouger. Ce qu'il était probablement.

"Est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Lui demanda t elle.

Il rit doucement. "Tu es vraiment une fille facile, tu sais ?" Sa voix était chaude et taquine et elle contenait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant. "Tu m'aguiches pour m'attirer dans ta chambre, tu chamboules toutes mes convictions, et tu m'embrasses. Et seulement après tu me demandes si je veux sortir avec toi."

Elle le tapa légèrement. "La plupart des filles attendraient que le garçon leur demande de sortir avec lui."

"Mais tu n'es pas la plupart des filles." Il sourit. "Tu es Hermione. Mon Hermione."

Elle gela sur place; le plaisir qu'il lui fournissait en exprimant cette possessivité était presque sexuel dans son intensité.

"Nous allons devoir parler à Ron." Continua t il. "Nous n'allons pas nous cacher."

Elle lui donna un autre baiser. Elle était tellement ravie qu'il ne voulait pas se cacher. "Alors c'était un oui ?"

Il secoua la tête, un nouveau petit sourire taquin en place. "Non."

"Pourquoi ?" Lui demanda t elle, en rechignant un peu. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'elle n'avait jamais rechigné avant.

"Hermione, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

Elle rit et mis sa tête dans son cou. "Oui." Dit elle, en inspirant profondément son odeur, réalisant un autre de ses fantasmes.

Il caressa son dos tranquillement, ce qui lui rappela quelque chose. Elle se rassit droite comme un i, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et attrapa derrière elle sa main droite.

Elle la ramena, et la tint devant elle. "Parlons des mains." Dit elle.

"Oh ?" Demanda t il.

Elle acquiesça. "Tu ne sais pas quoi en faire et ça te rend nerveux, n'est ce pas ?"

Il rougit un peu et acquiesça.

"Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais dire. Tu peux mettre tes mains absolument où tu veux. Si je n'aime pas, je te le dirai, je t'expliquerai pourquoi pour que tu puisses comprendre." Elle savait qu'elle devrait tout lui expliquer, parce qu'il n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Ca ne lui prendrait pas très longtemps pour prendre de l'assurance avec elle, mais d'ici là, elle allait l'aider tout au long du chemin, et le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait était d'être aussi honnête et ouverte avec lui qu'elle le pouvait.

Il cligna des yeux, répétitivement.

"Nous n'allons pas être un couple normal, Harry. Même en ignorant toute la partie sur Voldemort, nous nous connaissons plus que d'autre personnes ne le seront jamais. Bien sûr, il y aura des choses que nous devrons apprendre sur l'autre, mais nous sommes déjà au delà des premières découvertes d'une relation.

"Et j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour faire des exercices pratiques avec toi. Tout est resté théorique, et on ne peut pas expérimenter quelque chose sans le faire réellement."

Il rit et secoua la tête, avant de redevenir sérieux. Il se rassit bien droit, la tenant doucement, pour qu'elle reste droite. Aussi attentivement qu'elle plus tôt, il glissa ses mains sous son visage avant de maintenir son visage dans ses mains; elle pouvait sentir ses mains calleuses. Il se pencha et l'embrassa si tendrement et avec tellement d'affection qu'elle resta sans voix.

"Merci." Murmura t il.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda t elle, résistant pour ne pas pleurer.

"Pour me montrer quelque chose de différent. Pour me vouloir. Pour être toi et d'attaquer les problèmes du côté logique. Pour être Hermione. Pour me faire sentir comme je me sens maintenant."

"Comment tu te sens maintenant ?" Demanda t elle doucement.

"Je ne sais pas." dit il avec un de ses sourires. "Mais je sais que je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant, et je ne veux pas que ce sentiment s'arrête un jour."

"Oh, Harry." Pleura elle, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ses bras étaient beaucoup plus relaxés en la tenant maintenant, comme si il s'habituait à l'idée de tenir une jeune fille.

"Nous devons parler à Ron." Dit il. "Il devrait avoir fini sa retenue maintenant."

Elle recula et le regarda. "Tu ne veux pas appliquer ma dernière offre d'abord ?"

"A propos de mes mains ?"

"Oui."

"Si, ça m'intéresse." L'assura t il. "Mais après avoir parler à Ron."

"Il peut très mal le prendre." Dit elle, plus pour voir ce qu'il allait dire, que par inquiétude réelle.

Il soupira. "Je sais. Mais il va devoir faire avec."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever.

"Je te regarde différemment maintenant." Dit il, en l'observant se relever.

"Dans quel sens ?" Demanda t elle.

"Pour la première fois." Dit il avec un grand sourire. "Je fantasme sur ce que tu peux porter sous ta jupe."

"Culotte blanche." Répondit elle instantanément.

Il s'étouffa légèrement et devint rouge.

"C'est le privilège des petits amis." Expliqua t elle joyeusement. "Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, par contre si je ne veux pas répondre, je ne le ferai pas."

Il se releva à son tour. "Je voulais aussi te remercier de rendre tout ça plus facile pour moi."

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme elle avait rêvé de le faire des centaines de fois.

"Quand est ce que j'ai bien pu faire quoi que ce soit sans faire beaucoup de recherche ?" Demanda t elle.

"Il y a eu quelque fois." Sourit il, ses bras se refermant sur son dos.

"Et si tu ne comptes pas les fois ou Ron et toi m'avez entraîné dans une de vos aventures ?"

"Aucune ?" Demanda t il.

"Brave garçon." Le félicita t elle en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

"Allez viens." Dit il, en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour sortir de sa chambre.

Elle sourit joyeusement; tout lui semblait aussi juste qu'elle l'espérait. Ils marchèrent en silence, et elle aimait le fait que ce silence soit confortable - Qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de parler nerveusement avec elle.

Il dit le mot de passe de la Tour Gryffondor et la laissa passer devant lui. Encore une de ses petites attentions qu'elle appréciait un peu plus maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée ou Ron parlait avec Dean.

"Hé, Ron." Dit Harry nonchalamment. "Est ce qu'on peut te parler ?"

"Bien sûr." il sourit. "Satané retenue, toujours la même chose. Rogue pourrait avoir de nouvelles idées pour changer un peu."

Ils sortirent de la salle Commune, et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Ron était devant eux, sautillant joyeusement. Il parlait de sa retenue, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Elle faisait attention aux mouvements de la main de Harry qui venait parfois effleurer son bras, comme pour se réassurer qu'elle était bien là.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une salle commune de Gryffondor miniature. "Alors, quoi de neuf ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je viens de demander à Hermione si elle voulait sortir avec moi." Dit calmement Harry, en s'asseyant.

Elle observa Ron curieusement, et soupira en le voyant tourner rouge brique. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tint dans son dos.

"Tu as fais QUOI ?" Cria t il, en s'approchant. "Comment as tu pu me faire ça ?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Dit elle fermement, en pointant sa baguette vers lui. C'était typique de Harry d'essayer de prendre toute la responsabilité, mais plus tôt il apprendrait ce qu'est une relation, mieux ça sera.

Harry la regarda, et lui fit un rapide sourire. "Je pensais le laisser me frapper, pour que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute."

"Nous n'avons plus quatorze ans." Dit elle, en souriant à Harry.

Elle remua sa baguette, enlevant le sort, et forçant Ron à s'asseoir, et l'attachant. Elle se rendit compte à quel point Harry devait être puissant maintenant; puisqu'elle était presque sûre qu'il aurait pu faire tout ça sans baguette. Elle savait qu'il gardait quelques secrets et elle espérait qu'il les partagerait avec elle maintenant. Elle ne le forcerait pas, du moins pas trop, et il était évident qu'il les gardait pour de bonnes raisons.

"Si nous voulons être précis." Hermione soupira à Ron. "Je dois préciser que Harry m'a demandé de sortir avec lui après que l'ai harcelé pendant une heure, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser, pour lui montrer que je voulais plus que son amitié."

La bouche de Ron se referma d'un coup, et il la regarda.

"Alors," Dit elle. "Pourquoi es tu énervé ?"

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

"Je ne te relâcherai pas avant que tu ne m'aies répondu."

"Je t'aime bien." Murmura t il. "Lui," Dit Ron, en montrant Harry de la tête, "Il le sait."

Elle acquiesça, cachant son sourire. Au contraire de Harry, il était comme un livre ouvert pour elle. "Vraiment ?" Demanda t elle sèchement. "Et tu pensais me le dire quand exactement ?"

Ron baissa les yeux.

"Ahhh, je vois." Acquiesça t elle. "J'étais censé attendre comme une bonne petite fille que tu daignes t'intéresser à moi ?" Quand il refusa de répondre, elle continua. "Tu as eu quatre ans pour me demander de sortir avec toi, Ron. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Est ce que ça ne te rappelle rien ? Est ce que ça ne me disait pas que tu n'étais pas vraiment intéressé ?"

"Mais..." Dit il en secouant la tête.

Elle sourit faiblement et s'assit en face de lui. Elle s'agenouillait peut être devant Harry, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'agenouille devant qui que ce soit d'autre. "Penses y." L'encouragea t elle. "Si tu m'avais vraiment voulue tu aurais fait quelque chose, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tu n'as rien fait. A part te disputer avec moi et me frustrer.

"Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi, Ron." Dit elle doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux. "Et je ne pense pas que tu m'aies aimée, non plus. Nous jouions tout deux un jeu, sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit assez brave pour l'affronter."

Elle s'assit plus confortablement dans son siège et soupira intérieurement quand Harry s'assit à côté d'elle sur le bras du siège et mis sa main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste de soutien était important pour elle.

"Dis moi." Dit elle. "Est ce que tu m'aimes, ou plutôt est ce que tu aimes l'idée de m'aimer ?"

"C'était bien tu sais, de savoir que j'avais quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas. Le fait que de temps en temps je ne t'aimais pas vraiment était juste secondaire."

Elle sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés. C'était tellement typique de Ron de voir les choses sous cet angle. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il avait un gros problème quand il s'agissait de se mettre à la place des autres. Elle se retint de s'énerver après lui, comme elle l'aurait fait normalement. Elle le garderait pour la prochaine fois où il ferait du mal à Harry - Ca n'aiderait en rien pour le moment.

Elle aimait l'idée de pouvoir être aussi protectrice qu'elle voulait l'être avec lui. "Est ce que ce n'est pas stupide de baser une relation là dessus ?"

Ron marqua une pause. "Et bien tu es aussi torride."

"Merci." Dit elle avec un sourire. Si Harry lui avait dit ça, elle lui aurait tout simplement sauté dessus. Ron le disant, la laissait froide. Et c'était la différence qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. "Je suppose que tu as aussi dit que Parvati était torride, ainsi que Lavande, et..."

"Oui." Interrompit Ron. "J'ai compris. Tu peux me relâcher maintenant; je ne ferai rien de stupide."

Harry acquiesça, et bougea sa main, annulant les sorts. Elle le savait. Il avait des secrets.

Ron avala sa salive. "Qu'est ce que tu viens juste de faire ?"

"Est ce que je dois te le dire ?" Demanda t il amèrement. "Ca serait encore quelque chose pour laquelle tu serais jaloux."

Ron cligna des yeux, apparemment pensant et devenant subitement très pâle. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça." Protesta t il.

"En tout cas c'était comme ça que l'ai pris." Statua Harry.

"_N'interfère pas s'il te plait_."

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise sur elle même pour ne pas réagir en entendant Harry dans son esprit.

_"Je n'ai pas l'intention de d'informer qui que ce soit de mes pouvoirs."_ Sa voix continua. _"Pas même Dumbledore. Mais comme j'ai le droit à des privilèges de petit ami, tu as donc aussi des privilèges de petite amie."_

Elle se concentra, supposant que si il était dans sa tête, il pouvait aussi voir qu'elle ne mentait pas avant. Elle regroupa tout les moments ou elle le voulait, chaque fois ou elle a essayé de dominer l'urgence de l'avoir, toute les fois ou elle avait pleuré en s'endormant, et tous les sentiments d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et elle envoya le tout vers sa voix.

"Je sais." Ron dit totalement désolé. "Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire."

_"La prochaine fois, essaye de me prévenir." _Lui murmura Harry._ "C'est très difficile de gérer ce genre d'explosion sentimentale d'un coup; Je n'en ai toujours pas fait le tour."_

Elle fit passer des pensées d'excuses. Son intention première n'avait pas été de le submerger. Elle aurait de la recherche à faire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et comment elle pouvait faire pour apprendre à le contrôler.

_"Tout va bien."_ La rassura t il. Et elle sentit une douce caresse sur son esprit, et elle se retint d'avoir une réaction physique au plaisir fournie par cette caresse.

"Il n'y a pas une seule chose dans ma vie." Dit doucement Harry. "A part Hermione, que je n'échangerais pas avec toi à la seconde."

Elle décida que ce seul commentaire valait un baiser aussitôt que Ron serait partit. Et peut être même un peu plus.

Ron eu un regard vide. "Comme quoi ?" railla t il.

"Ta famille pour mon argent ?" Lui offrit il. "Tu peux vivre avec et je passerais mon temps à être aimé et entouré. Je passerai le temps en me disant que j'ai une famille autour de moi si j'ai besoin d'aide et quelqu'un qui pensera à moi."

Elle admira son intelligence. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il prendrait ce chemin là mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.

"Ou," Continua t il inexorablement. "Tu peux avoir ma célébrité, et j'aurai la tienne. Bien sûr, tu seras la seule personne à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, et le monde reposera sur tes épaules. Tous tes mouvements seront scrutés. Mais tu n'en auras rien à faire parce que tu seras célèbre."

"La chose que tu n'as jamais comprise, c'est que tout est à double tranchant." Dit Harry en soupirant. "J'adorerais être normal. J'adorerais ne pas avoir à me réveiller tous les matins en me demandant si aujourd'hui j'aurais à me battre pour sauver ma peau."

"J'ai dit non à six filles qui voulaient sortir avec moi, incluant ta soeur. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur pour elles et peur pour moi. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas dit non à Hermione ? Parce qu'elle a été avec nous dans tout ce que nous avons fait. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de se disputer avec moi, ou de penser différemment de moi."

Il s'arrêta et lui fit un de ses sourires qui n'appartenait qu'a lui. Elle se demandait si Ron lui en voudrait si elle l'assommait rapidement pour pouvoir embrasser Harry. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avant, mais elle adorait ce nouveau côté de sa personnalité.

"Elle a été mon amie, comme toi, pendant mes moments de colère et mes découragements, et tous les autres moments quand j'ai commencé à me débrouiller avec tout ça."

Il inspira un grand coup et expira doucement. "Tu n'a jamais avoué que tu aimais Hermione." Dit il légèrement. "Et nous n'avons plus quatorze ans Ron. C'est notre dernière année. Elle est Préfète en Chef, tu es Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et j'ai Voldemort à m'occuper."

"J'aimais le statu quo." Soupira Ron, en s'adossant. "Je savais que l'un d'entre nous se déciderai, mais je ne le voulais pas. Tu sais, le trio d'or..."

"Il ne va pas disparaître." Dit Harry. "Bien sûr il y aura des séances câlins entre Hermione et moi. Mais est ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de petite amie en vue ?"

Ron secoua la tête et sourit. "En fait, il y a Susan Bones. Elle est jolie."

Hermione rit doucement. "Ron, pourquoi est ce que tu ne peut pas réfléchir avant d'agir ?" Demanda t elle. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Il devenait furieux, essayait de frapper Harry, ou il disait quelque chose de stupide, et seulement après il réfléchissait et il réalisait que Harry avait raison.

Susan serait parfaite pour Ron. Elle était tout sauf dangereuse, casanière, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Molly même si Hermione détestait faire des comparaisons autant celle là était évidente. Et elle avait une grosse poitrine.

"Où serait le fun ?" Demanda t il, en se levant. "Mais je vous dois à tous les deux des excuses. Et je vais les faire maintenant, en retournant à la Tour et en vous laissant seuls." Dit il en souriant.

Ron se dirigea vers la porte, et il fit une pause en regardant derrière lui. "Vous savez." Dit il pensivement. "Je me sens libre pour la première fois." Il sourit. "T'es sûr que tu veux sortir avec elle, Harry ? Elle est cinglée, tu sais ?"

Harry rit légèrement. "Peut être, mais elle est à moi. Oh et Ron ?"

"Ouaip ?"

"Susan n'a pas de petit ami, elle adore les Cannons, et elle vénère les Plumes en sucre. Tu devrais découvrir qu'elle est très facile à aborder si tu t'assoies à côté d'elle pendant l'entraînement des Poufsouffle demain en lui offrant une Plume. Il y en a dans ma malle."

Ron sourit bêtement. "Merci. Ne faites pas quelque chose que je ne ferais pas." Il sortit, puis revint sur ses pas. "Ce qui vous laisse champ libre." Dit il avec un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

"Retournons dans ma chambre." Dit Hermione en soupirant.

Il acquiesça, et ils marchèrent en silence. Personne ne les ennuya; comme Préfète en Chef, Hermione avait beaucoup de responsabilités et de privilèges.

"Tu allais vraiment le laisser te frapper ?" Demanda t elle en arrivant à sa chambre. Elle retira ses robes et les posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

"Oui." Acquiesça Harry. "C'est souvent le moyen le plus rapide pour le faire avancer."

"Et si il ne s'était pas arrêter ?"

"Je l'aurais balancer contre le mur le plus proche." Dit il avec un sourire, avant d'étendre son bras, de l'attraper et de l'attirer dans ses bras pour un baiser.

"Pour quel raison ce baiser ?" Demanda t elle un peu fébrilement, quand il la relâcha.

"Je vais t'embrasser pour toute les fois ou je t'ai fait pleurer et ou je t'ai rendue malheureuse." Dit il, le visage triste.

"Oh, Harry." Elle soupira et l'attira vers le lit. "Assis toi au milieu." Lui ordonna t elle.

"Oui, madame !" Dit il avec un sourire taquin.

Comme précédemment, elle baissa l'intensité de la lumière et retira ses chaussures. Elle grimpa sur le lit, et elle s'assit aussi près de lui que possible, à cheval sur ses jambes. "Je ne t'ai pas montré ça pour que tu te sentes mal." Dit elle gentiment. "Je t'ai montré ça, pour te prouver que je ne mentais pas. Que ce n'était pas une envie subite. Je voulais cette relation depuis longtemps, mais je devais d'abord grandir suffisamment."

Il acquiesça doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. "J'aime ça." Dit il délicatement. "J'aime t'embrasser. J'aime être seul avec toi. Je pense vraiment ce que je dis Hermione. J'ai refusé de sortir avec les autres filles mais je ne pouvais et ne voulait pas te repousser. Pas parce que tu as su quoi me dire, mais parce que tu es toi."

"Même si je ne ressemble pas aux filles que tu as vu à la télé ?"

"Tu n'es pas comme elles." Admit il solennellement. "Tu es beaucoup plus belle qu'elles."

Elle pencha la tête et l'étudia du regard, et elle sentit qu'il attirait son esprit dans le sien. Le suivre dans son esprit était une opération dangereuse qui ressemblait à jongler avec des savons mouillés en portant des moufles. Mais elle le fit, et elle s'étouffa presque quand elle réalisa qu'il ne mentait pas. Il lui montra simplement comment il la voyait, son courage, son intelligence, et sa confiance totale en elle et que si il avait besoin d'elle elle serait là. Et maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à penser à elle sous cet angle là, il pensait vraiment qu'elle était belle. C'était comme si il voyait une image idéalisée d'elle dans son esprit.

Elle sentit la connexion s'évanouir et elle se jura qu'elle apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Legilimentie et l'Occlumancie.

"Merci." Murmura t elle. Et elle autorisa son sourire à devenir taquin. "Tu te souviens de cette conversation sur les mains que nous avions tout à l'heure ?"

Il acquiesça, en rougissant un peu.

"Bien." Dit elle en l'embrassant franchement.

Elle s'assit pour le petit déjeuner, incapable d'effacer son sourire. Il avait vraiment des mains magiques et il l'avait prouvé. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de faire ressortir son côté aventureux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était déçue - Loin de là; Elle aurait juste adoré que les choses aillent un peu plus loin la veille.

Et elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit retourné dans son lit. Il lui appartenait maintenant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait rester avec elle maintenant. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle maugréa après les règles de l'école.

Peut être y aurait il une exception dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. Il faudrait le relire, puisqu'elle savait qu'il existait des exceptions pour les Préfètes en Chef, il devait bien y en avoir pour les héros.

"Tu as l'air heureuse." Lui dit Lavande.

Elle sourit à la jeune fille. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs de flirt sur Harry, mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance; elle l'avait eu la première, et - espérons le - elle serait aussi la dernière.

Elle sentit Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle. C'était comme si ses sens étaient totalement dédiés à sa présence. Il avait l'air réveillé, mais en même temps, il s'entraînait avant de venir en cours, c'était donc normal.

"Bonjour." Sourit il et il l'embrassa délicatement, dans une surprenante marque d'affection publique.

Un silence tomba sur la Grande Salle, même parmi les professeurs. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à ça.

"Quand vous aurez finit tout les deux." Interrompit Ron nonchalamment. "Est ce que l'un de vous peut me passer le jus de citrouille ?"

Harry sourit et enlaça Hermione, pour atteindre le pichet et le passer à Ron.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette Sang de Bourbe, Potter ?" Cria une voix haineuse et perçante de l'autre côté de la salle. C'était la chose la plus stupide à faire. Pas uniquement de le faire en public et devant les professeurs, mais devant Harry.

La main de Harry jaillit, et Drago vola de la table des Serpentards contre le mur ou il resta accroché. Le blondinet semblait incapable de parler, malgré ses divers essais.

"Bien dormi ?" Demanda Harry à Ron.

"Ouais." Dit Ron. "Ecoute, à propos de hier soir, est ce que tu peux me faire une promesse ?"

"Laquelle ?"

"La prochaine fois que je fais ou dit n'importe quoi, est ce que tu peux laisser Hermione se débrouiller avec moi ?"

Elle sourit, amusée.

"Potter !" Cria Rogue, en se levant.

"J'espère, Professeur Rogue." Interrompit McGonagall. "Que vous allez féliciter Mr Potter d'avoir montré son contrôle devant cette épouvantable provocation. Un étudiant de Poudlard, qui en insulte un autre de façon si flagrante. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de plus condamnable !"

"Bien sûr" Dit Rogue d'une voix faible. "Dix points pour Gryffondor." Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arraché.

"Je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore et moi apprendrons la punition de Mr Malfoy plus tard." Continua McGonagall. "Je suis sûre qu'elle sera juste et équitable, vu comment Mr Potter a été traité précédemment."

"Tout a fait." Dit Rogue, son pâle visage ayant rosi. Il sortit de table rageusement, et se dirigea vers Drago qui était toujours maintenu contre le mur. Le Professeur sortit sa baguette et jeta un Finite Incantatem au garçon prostré.

Elle entendit Harry murmurer dans sa barbe et retint un rire. Il but son jus de citrouille et commença à manger son petit déjeuner.

Rogue, qui n'avait pas réussi à enlever le sort, essaya de tirer Drago du mur physiquement. Ce qui, à part causer une expression de peine sur le visage du prisonnier, n'eut aucun effet.

"S'il vous plait, Mr Potter." Dit Rogue les dents serrées, en lui lançant des regards haineux.

"Bien sûr, Professeur Rogue." Dit calmement son petit ami. Il acquiesça, et Drago tomba au sol comme un tas.

"Mon bureau… Maintenant !" Rugit Rogue.

"Mais..." Protesta Malfoy.

Rogue tendit le bras et attrapa l'oreille de Malefoy, le traînant dans le hall, ayant l'air absolument mortifié - Et totalement décidé à passer sa colère sur Malefoy.

"Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à un gars plus aimable." Dit Ron joyeusement.

"Professeur Rogue ou Malefoy ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ca a vraiment de l'importance ?"

Elle sourit. "Non, je suppose que non."

"Attends une minute." Ron avala sa salive. "Pas de réquisitoire sur la bienséance ? Sur le fait de devoir le respect à un Professeur ? Sur le fait de rendre la monnaie de la pièce ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Bordel, Harry." Soupira t il. "Nous aurions vraiment du régler ce problème il y a longtemps. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a une Poufsouffle dont je dois m'assurer qu'elle ira bien à l'entraînement plus tard."

"Je suppose que des félicitations sont d'actualités." Dit le Professeur Dumbledore, en approchant de la table.

Harry acquiesça. "Je suppose qu'elle les mérite. Hermione a fait tout le travail; je me suis juste laisser porter par la vague."

Le professeur pencha la tête. "Et bien félicitations, Ms Granger. Je pense que vous trouverez la page 3732 des plus intéressantes."

Elle sourit au vieil homme. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais il les avait reconnues et il avait essayé de les rectifier. Et même si elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné, si cette page était utile, elle le pardonnerait totalement.

Et elle savait que Harry ferait de même.

"Merci, Professeur." Sourit elle. "J'apprécie vraiment."

"Je m'en doute." Répondit il, ses yeux scintillants. "Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez."

Si sortir avec Harry ressemblait à ça, alors elle n'avait plus peur. Il semblait que leur relation intéressait quelques personnes de plus que ce qu'elle pensait, et ils étaient de tout cœur avec eux. Rien que le fait d'être avec lui était aussi excitant qu'elle l'avait espéré, et il n'avait visiblement pas honte d'elle, comme le savait maintenant la plupart de l'école.

Elle se demanda comment il gérerait la Gazette, et elle décida qu'elle aurait deux mots à dire à Skeeter. La vieille scarabée tuerait pour avoir une interview exclusive, et si la journaliste la trahissait, et bien, elle la ruinerait quand elle sera Ministre.

"Viens." Sourit Harry en finissant son petit déjeuner. "Allons dans ta chambre faire nos devoirs pour être débarrassé."

"Nos devoirs ? Un samedi ?" Demanda t elle, incrédule.

"Si tu sais que je les ai fait." Sourit il. "Tu ne pourra rien dire sur ce que je veux faire cet après midi."

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Il avait raison.

* * *

**Merci à Bloub et à Dreyd pour la relecture **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


End file.
